1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data management, and, more particularly, to archiving and deleting large data sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
New developments in the arena of manufacturing processes have brought forth the need for complex and innovative methods of tracking and documenting the many steps involved in such processes. Today's manufacturing processes, particularly semiconductor manufacturing processes, call for a large number of important steps. These process steps are usually vital; therefore, a large number of data files are generated in order to properly document the process steps.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices requires a number of discrete process steps to create a packaged semiconductor circuit device from raw semiconductor material. The various processes, from the initial melt and refinement of the semiconductor material, the slicing of the semiconductor crystal into individual wafers, the fabrication stages (etching, doping, ion implanting, or the like), to the packaging and final testing of the completed device, are so different from one another and specialized that the processes may be performed in different facilities in remote regions of the globe.
For example, the process of growing and refining a large semiconductor crystal (e.g., Si, GaAs, or the like) may be performed by a foundry specializing in such crystal growth techniques. The resultant crystals may then be sold directly to a semiconductor manufacturer, either as large crystals, or as wafers sliced from a large crystal.
The semiconductor manufacturer may then slice the semiconductor crystal into wafers, if the semiconductor material is not already in wafer format. The semiconductor manufacturer then fabricates semiconductor circuit devices (e.g., microprocessor, DRAM, ASIC, or the like) on individual wafers, usually forming a number of devices on each wafer. The individual fabrication (or "FAB") processes include photolithography, ion implantation, and other associated FAB processes known in the art. Typically, the resultant semiconductor device is tested on the wafer during and after the FAB process.
Once the semiconductor devices have been fabricated and tested on the wafer, the wafer is sliced into individual semiconductor chips and packaged. The packaging process includes mounting and wire-bonding the individual chips to chip carriers (e.g., PLCCs, DIPs, CER-DIPs, surface mount carriers, or the like) and final testing of the resultant packaged semiconductor device. This packaging process is fairly labor intensive, and thus it may be desirable to perform the mounting, wire-bonding, and final testing at an offshore facility where labor rates may be cheaper. Once completed, the packaged semiconductor device may again be tested, and then labeled and shipped to customers through a distribution system.
One problem that arises in the current manufacturing-data management techniques is that the various processes take place at different discrete locations. Thus, it is difficult to track a semiconductor device through the fabrication process from single crystal to finished product. Such tracking may be useful for quality control purposes in order to determine the causes of product problems that may result in low yields or circuit defects. Tracking data files that correspond to all of the steps in the fabrication process, and managing those data files, is a very difficult task.
Another problem with current methods of storing data files is that a large amount of resources is required to store, archive, and retrieve data. The data storage methods used in the industry presently can cause problems during the storage and archiving process. Often, archiving of data files is performed by a process that generally runs through several manufacturing areas, one after another. Many times, a problem in one of the manufacturing areas can cause the archiving process to inadvertently skip a manufacturing area. Many times, an archiving process may not reach the end of the list of the manufacturing areas that contain files slated for archival. Furthermore, the current archiving process may not be able to finish archiving all of the files from the different manufacturing areas due to a lack of allotted time.
The resource-capacity of the data systems that track and archive data files generated by manufacturing processes are challenged by the task of archiving the enormous amounts of data files that must be tracked. Today's more sophisticated manufacturing processes generate more data files than ever before. Database software programs that are commonly used require vast amounts of computer resources for archiving. For example, the database software, Oracle.RTM. employs a read consistent view, which does not make data file manipulation steps permanent until they are committed. Software applications that employ the read consistent view, or other similar features, create a rollback segment, which keeps track of the steps performed during data file manipulation. The rollback segment feature utilizes a huge amount of computer resources. A method and an apparatus that performs archiving functions on large amounts of data, yet limits the utilization of computer resources, is needed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.